Tech Popper
Tech Popper is a metahuman vigilante and known as one of the best support in any team. Although he’s currently freelance under BLU uniform, Tech occasionally aid Saintville for their common purpose. He's created by YouTube user: St Scotty. His idle theme is: Tetris: Type A - Super Smash Bros. Brawl. His combat theme is: Dragonball Super - Theme of Android 17. Origin Yuuto Kaida is an American born japanese and former BLU mercenary until being rercuit to Saintville outlaws. Although not know much about his past history but he was born genius and background of baseball and runningback for gridiron football. Personality & Behavior Tech Popper is kinda overachiever as he got aced in college and won baseball and gridiron football as runningback background. Tech is mostly speak in science and technology, especially when he met a cyborg or alien technology. Although he doesn’t agree with Saint or other magic users, but he still able to calculate their strength throughout his scientific experiment and thought. Despite he’s specialized in support, but he’s often shown to be feeble most of the time. As such, he usually run away if he got chased by tougher freaks and almost throw up when he saw blood or freaks done their ridiculous feats. Powers & Abilities Although he seems to be a weaklings, but he had shown to be best support role on multiple occasions. Tech Popper has high extensive knowledge of science and technology. Under physical condition, Tech has shown to be faster than any tougher freaks and capable of dodging mark 3 sentry without any difficulty. However, there is one huge advantage of him. *Enhance Intelligence – aware he is metahuman, he has vast intelligence for him to accomplish most of science & technologies with ease. *Superhuman speed & agility – able to run faster than tougher freaks and capable of dodging mark 3 sentry without any difficulty. *Energize Bonk – special energy drink that resemble Bonk! Atomic Punch capable of boosting his speed & agility, making him fast enough to rival Energineer’s Jolt *Modified PDA – made by himself, this device can scan, construct (similar to engineer’s construction PDA), advance cloak, hack and advance disguise (similar to spy’s disguise kit) anything he desire. **Scan – used to determine strength and weakness **Construct – mostly sentry power through Taser/laser, sometimes dispenser, teleporter or even robots **Advance cloak – able to cloak without being detected by night vision or thermal vision. The cloak is so convincing not even cyborgs or robots couldn’t tell where he’s at. **Hack – able to hack any security and network without difficulty, even if he’s desire to hack through strong security network provided by any military. **Advance disguise – able to disguise any normal mercenaries. Unlike spy’s disguise kit, he can also disguise high-ranking freak to either intimidate or sneak past without being detected by tech users. *Psychic Immunity – thanks to his enhance intelligence, Tech is reveal to be immune to psychic user when Saylor tries to communicate with him through telepathy. Thus making him very dangerous as support despite his lack of both offense & defense. *Power Replication Immunity – According to Tech, GRY team had try to create robot that can replicate his power but he shown to be immune most of the time thanks to his new found metahuman power. Faults & Weakness Due to his specialty as support, Tech has lack of any offense and defense attack against high-ranking freaks. Plus, he constantly run away when they (high-ranking freaks) are target him first due to being support for main squads. Besides that, Tech is a complete coward and sometimes intimidated when he faces tougher foe despite his immunity to psychic and power replication. However, Tech still capable of going toe to toe against mid-rank freaks despite his cowardice. Notable Videos New Era Emerges New Era Emerges: Prologue New Era Emerges: Chapter 1 New Era Emerges: Chapter 2 New Era Emerges: Chapter 3 New Era Emerges: Chapter 4 Trivia * His real name literally means Helpful Little Dragon. * Tech Popper is inspired from GI Joe character, Hi-Tech, who also known to be hacker and support specialist. * Tech Popper is created as mid-rank freaks by placing him under support role with unique immunity. Category:Freaks created/concept by St Scotty Category:Freaks with Theme Songs Category:Fragile Speedsters Category:Scouts Category:Intellectuals Category:Chaotic Good beings Category:Near-normal Category:Metahumans